Taking Chances
by edwardandbella4eva
Summary: based on the song by Celine Dion, Bella is trying to run away from reality when she meets Edward Cullen and suddenly her whole life changes. One-shot all human


Taking Chances

**A/N: One-shot. I was listening to Taking Chances, glee version and this popped into my head. So, basically, back-ground info – Bella and Edward recently met, they decide to just jump strait into a relationship, after knowing each other for only about 24 hours, so yeah…. **

**Disclaimer – don't own Twilight or the song Taking Chances, glee or Celine Dion version.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Taking Chances~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Don't know much about your life Don't know much about your world but Don't wanna be alone tonight On this planet they call Earth_

I loved the man, I knew this the moment that I first saw him, I always thought that the 'love at first sight' thing was crap, now I know that it's real. Edward Cullen had officially captured me, Bella Swan's heart.

_You don't know about my past and I don't have a future figured out And maybe this is goin' too fast And maybe it's not meant to last_

He didn't know what happened, I don't know what will happen. I hoped to never see the other man, ever. Edward was like a shining light, that healed the pain, but maybe, it will only bring me more. I am plain, brown eyes, brown hair, clumsy. What would he ever see in me?

_But what do you say to takin' chances? What do you say to jumpin' off the edge? Never knowin' if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold or hell to pay What do you say? What do you say?_

I was shocked when he asked me, and scared, last time I was in a relationship it didn't end well and I was left heart broken. So I said yes, not even knowing the man for more than twenty-four hours.

_I just wanna start again And maybe you could show me how to try Maybe you could take me in Somewhere underneath your skin_

I was terrified, but his presence helped soothe me, I was afraid that he might leave me, that I was becoming too attached. The last man I loved tore my heart in two. It wasn't that I was afraid of a relationship, no, I was afraid of the aftermath, knowing that I would never be enough for the Adonis that was Edward.

_What do you say to takin' chances? What do you say to jumpin' off the edge? Never knowin' if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold or hell to pay What do you say? What do you say?_

A month later, he told me he loved me. The last time I heard those words was when Mike, I cringed at the name, left our apartment, then when I went to surprise him with lunch at work, I saw him press his lips to his secretary, Jessica Stanley, my ex-best friend from high school. When that happened, I filed for a divorce with the one man who I _thought _that I had loved. I took our two year old, Lindsay with me when I left. Last I heard Mike and Jessica had just gotten married. I told Edward my story, for the first time. He understood better than anyone, even my mom thought that it was my fault that Mike left me. Edward loved Lindsay, and I loved seeing them interact with one another. Mike never played with her, claiming that he was "too busy" and he never sent child support money or was granted visitation, because he never payed any attention to her. I didn't need him anyway.

_Hey now, hey, my heart is beatin' down But I'm always comin' back for more, yeah There's nothin' like love to pull you up When you're lyin' down on the floor, babe_

A year later, Edward proposed to me, and I said yes. I wasn't afraid anymore, but excited. I loved Edward with all my heart, and the same for him.

Two years after getting married we welcomed our son, Trevor into the world, and Lindsay was constantly asking to bring him to school for sharing, one day we did, Edward and I brought him, and then planned on leaving but you'd never guess who we saw. When we walked in the room we saw a younger boy, probably born right before the age cut-off. He went first for sharing. He had brought his pet snake, Albert the teacher reprimanded him. "Jasper Mike Newton!" we do NOT bring our pets to school" His parents where called and my blood ran cold. Apparently, my ex -husband, and his new wife hadn't been waiting too long for children. We continued sharing, but all I wanted was to get the hell out of the school knowing that Mike'd be here any time soon. It was Lindsay's turn as Mike walked in, a scowl upon his face, obviously upset to be called away from work. His eyes zoomed in on Lindsay, and I knew in a second that he knew who she was. I mean, she was almost a spitting image of him, then his eyes flashed to me and Edward and the small child squirming in my arms. Then, he grabbed his son and left. "Edward, let's go" I told my husband. "Okay, love" and we left, never seeing Mike or his son again, or so we thought.

_So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do Like lovers do_

Edward and I had a long discussion one night, on what to do. Jasper and Lindsay had become friends, and wanted to have a play date. I didn't want to deny my daughter her friend, but she didn't know that he was her half-brother. Three years later and the truth would unfold. Mike, Jessica, Edward, and I had decided to act civil to one another, for the sake of our children. But then we found out, that not only was Mike not Jasper's real father, but the product of a one-night stand of Jessica's with my current best friend's husband, causing even more drama.

_What to you say to takin' chances? What do you say to jumpin' off the edge? Never knowin' if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold or hell to pay What do you say? What do you say?_

When Lindsay and Jasper were twenty-one they got married, and the cycle continued. My daughter, Lindsay Alice Swan was officially grown up and didn't need my anymore. Edward and I had three children in total, three years after our son we had identical twins, Molly and Holly who were now eighth graders and Trevor was a sophmore. I just hoped that Lindsay's marriage lasted longer than her dad and mine had, and that Jasper wasn't like his father.

_Don't know much about your life And I don't know much about your world_

Edward lived to be ninety-three, I died age ninety-four surrounded by my children, grandchildren, and my great grandson. Looking down on my family from heaven with Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, it was hard to believe that this all started with me trying to escape reality.


End file.
